Negima Vault Adventures: Time of Celebration
by heroes1202
Summary: Following "Wrath of the Androids", Negi and Asuna's friends from their past adventures, far as "Dreadnoids", hold a party for them. But as the party begins, Doctor Nim returns. And with all that happened, can Nim put aside the past and befriend his foes?
1. Part 1: The Unexpected Guest

**_Negima Neo: Time of Celebration_**

**_Part 1: A Great Party! The Unexpected Guest_**

Mahora Academy, one of the most known schools across the world. In these halls, many students come to study and learn. While mostly girls attend this academy, it knows no bounds with who it enrolls. And since the day that young Professor Negi Springfield came to this school, one class in particular started to stand out above the rest. And that is the very class he teaches, Class 2-A, one of the most rambunctious and peppy classes in the whole school.

Today was a special day for Class 2-A. On this weekend, the class of girls were being thrown a party to celebrate all they did and accomplished, from their adventure to save the Dreadnoid race up to their latest victory a year ago, defeating the vicious Lord Death. The dean oversaw the party planning.

"Okay! Put those over with the other chairs. No. Over at the other table." Takahata called. Konoe sighed.

"It's such a hassle putting together such a celebration like this one, eh Takahata?" Konoe asked. Takahata chuckled.

"Yes dean. Especially when I'M doing most of the work." Takahata said. The dean laughed and patted his back.

"And you're doing a great job too." he said. Takahata lightly chuckled, quickly tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Shizune.

"Here you are professor. I thought all this "ordering around" might've made you thirsty." Shizune said, handing him a glass of water.

"Oh. Thank you Shizune." he said. Meanwhile, in the dormitories of the students, we turn now to the dormitory of Asuna, Konoka, Anya and Negi. All are fast asleep in bed. Just then, Asuna begins to awake when she feels something at her side.

"Hmm? D'oh. If that's Negi again...I swear I'm gonna..." she thought. But when she felt hoping to catch Negi's hand, she instead caught something furry. She looked and saw Chamo.

"Eww. It's just the perverted rodent again." Asuna groaned, tossing Chamo away. She then pulled her blanket over herself and went back to sleep. But before she could, her alarm went off. Looking at its face, she groaned.

"Morning already? C'mon. Just five more minutes." she grumbled. Negi sat up and yawned, stretching his arms wide out as the alarm rang.

"Oh. I guess it's time to get up then." Negi said. He looked to Asuna, hearing her groaning under her sheets.

"Hmm? Asuna? What's wrong?" Negi asked. Down below, Konoka and Anya were beginning to wake also. Anya yawned.

"I slept well. That was a good night's sleep." Anya said. She looked up at Asuna's bed, seeing Negi fussing to get Asuna out. Negi tugged at her sheets, seeing Asuna fighting back underneath.

"Come on Asuna. You should wake up. You don't want to sleep in on the weekend, do you?" Negi asked. Asuna groaned.

"It's the weekend Negi. Besides, my boss gave me the weekend off so I could catch up on my sleep. So be a good little brat and leave me alone." she yawned, breaking Negi's grip on her blanket. Negi sighed.

"Oh Asuna." Negi said. Down below, Chamo woke with his head on the ground and his legs in the air.

"Uhhh...okay. How did I get down here?" Chamo thought.

**_An Hour Later..._**

After waiting an entire hour's worth, Asuna finally decided to wake and get dressed. With everyone washed up and dressed, they went for a walk around the campus.

"Honestly Asuna. Don't you know when to wake with your alarm clock? Or are you really such a snoring log when you sleep in?" Anya asked. Asuna growled.

"Hey! You'd better watch it squirt." Asuna said. Anya huffed, making Negi sigh.

"Come on you two. You can get along, right? It's Asuna's weekend off from work, so we were gonna make this the best weekend it could be." Konoka said. But as they continued down the road, they saw someone leaning against a tree. It was Gregor, wearing a black jacket over his white top with a large black stripe.

"Gregor?" Asuna asked. Gregor huffed and approached her.

"Uhh...hello Gregor. Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Negi asked. Gregor glanced between Negi and Asuna, hinting them by tilting his head, like he wanted them to follow him.

"Hmm? Hey. What's going on?" Asuna asked.

"Just follow me. The dean wants to show you two something." Gregor said. But Asuna was not buying any part of it.

"Gregor, would you just come out and say what you want to tell us?" Anya asked. Gregor huffed.

"I'm not gonna stand around all day...if that's what you mean. Just follow me already." Gregor said. Asuna groaned.

"I swear...talking to him is like a one sided arguement. Ya never get a single word in." Asuna said. Anya reminded her that's why he was HER robotic clone, making Asuna growl.

"Well, we should see what this is about. Okay Gregor. So...where does the dean want us to meet?" Negi asked. Gregor told Negi to follow him and they agreed, walking behind Gregor as he led them across the school grounds.

"Anyone get the idea that Gregor could be leading us to some kind of joke?" Asuna whispered. Anya and Konoka merely shrugged. But they finally came to a stop by the large back lot of the school.

"Huh? The back lot? Why are we here?" Negi asked. Gregor stepped aside and told them to go on ahead. They slowly went on and as they did, they suddenly heard poppers going off and streamers flying in their faces.

"GAH!" Asuna yelled. Quickly snapping back, everyone saw the rest of Class 2-A, Takahata and Shizune sitting at large tables and cheering. Also with them was Dean Konoe, Chao Lingshen, the Dreadnoid Prince, the future Negi, Asuna and Rose, Grace, Amna, Shade, Nekane Springfield, the Magnificent Twelve, Brianna and Nina. Negi and Asuna gawked with amazement in their eyes.

"Negi...tell me you're seeing the same thing I am." Asuna said. Negi quietly nodded.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Rose asked. Asuna and Negi both stuttered. Gregor sighed, coming in to see them like this.

"Hey. Come on you two. Snap out of it. Don't you know a party when you see one?" Gregor asked. They both turned to Gregor.

"A...A party? For us?" Negi asked. Suddenly, Negi heard a deep voice chuckle. He looked and saw Nagi sitting with Karula and a teenage Evangeline at the table.

"Of course this is for you. It's only to honor two of this world's greatest heroes of course." Nagi laughed. Evangeline huffed.

"So stop acting like a bunch of half minded fools and join us already." Evangeline said. The dean chuckled and approached Negi and Asuna.

"Negi Springfield...Asuna Kagurazaka...you two have done so much for this world we live on. If not for your brave and heroic actions, I doubt any of us would be here now. For that, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts." he said. Amna nodded.

"To say thanks, we all planned you this party...so we can look back on all the great things you've done since we last saw you." the prince said. After hearing that, Negi and Asuna were truly speechless.

"We're all so happy to have met you two. Of course, I speak for your "other selves" too." Grace said, turning to Rose's parents "So come on already. Celebrate with us!" Konoka and Anya glanced with a chuckle.

"To Earth's mightest heroes!" Kuraz and the other Twelve called out. Negi and Asuna looked to each other and grew large smiles before laughing.

"No way! This is too cool! Thanks everyone!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Yes. Th...Thank you." Negi said. Everyone cheered as Negi and the others hurried to join them. Nina approached Gregor.

"Hmph. Still can't get over the fact that these "nerdy humans" are our real selves." Gregor said. Nina smiled.

"I know. It might get hard to adjust to, but we are just like them in a way, aren't we?" Nina asked. Gregor smirked.

"I guess so." he said. Negi and Asuna sat down with their friends, catching up with events that came and gone. Yotsuba was hard at work helping prepare the food with the teachers.

"Now those two are starting to enjoy the party. And here I thought this was too big a surprise for them to ever snap out of." Shizune said. Takahata glanced to Yotsuba.

"Say Yotsuba. Why don't you join the others? I think we have things all set here." Takahata said. Yotsuba shook her head.

"Nah. I like to help out. Besides, I'm not one for "idle chit chat" anyway." Yotsuba said. The teachers laughed as Yotsuba was eyed by Karula at the nearby table. Evangeline rotated the straw in her glass.

"Hmph. Everyone is making such a big deal out of nothing. So those two are some kind of "heroes". Big whoop-de-doo." Evangeline said. Chachamaru glanced at her.

"Master please. The way you speak defines yourself." Chachamaru said. Evangeline groaned.

"Oh give it a rest you." Evangeline said. Karula smirked.

"Yep. You're my little sister all right. Heh. And I almost couldn't recognize you either." Karula thought. Asuna sat with Brianna, enjoying some party platters together.

"I still can't believe this Brianna. It's really like everyone we ever helped out is here." Asuna said. Brianna chuckled.

"Yes. And Gregor, Nina and I must be your latest heroic acts. If not for you, I'd...probably still be Anusa right now." Brianna said. Asuna smiled.

"Hey. Don't mention it. You're with our class now. That's all that counts." Asuna said. Brianna nodded.

"By the way...I don't think I ever met him personally. But what do you think happened to Doctor Nim?" Brianna asked. Asuna gasped, suddenly realizing she nearly forgot about him completely.

"Oh yeah. You only knew him as Anusa. Hmm. Well, what can I say? I guess...he's having a LONG time to think about his life choices." Asuna said. She looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds rolling by.

"Come to think of it...what IS Nim doing? He can't really be dead...right? But...nah. Don't think about it. No way could that bone head survive his own ship exploding on him." Asuna thought. As she turned back to Brianna, she suddenly heard a faint whistle.

"Hmm?" she asked. Turning towards the sound, Brianna looked on.

"Asuna? Something wrong?" Brianna asked. Suddenly, Negi heard the same sound.

"Heh? Hey. What's up?" Rose asked. Future Asuna looked up and turned Rose's attention to the sky. They all soon found themselves looking up, seeing something beginning to hurdle their way. It seemed like a middle sized comet, hurdling down like a bullet. It zoomed over everyone and came crashing into the dirt.

"WHOA!" Amna exclaimed, ducking down. The Dreadnoid Prince saw the meteor grind into the dirt, coming to a halt before something else came flinging off.

"A meteor? Where did that come from?" Grace asked.

"Cool. I never saw a shooting star this close." Nina muttered. Gregor groaned, looking away. Negi, Asuna and the others all hurried to the sight of the crash. And going a bit further, Asuna and Negi saw what had been flung off the meteor.

"What's this thing? Whuh? Oh no." Asuna said. Negi and Asuna saw that the object that crashed with the meteor was the unconscious body of Doctor Nim R. Od.

"It's...him." Negi muttered.

"Nimrod..." Asuna added. Everyone gathered around as Nim laid unconscious on the ground.

**__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Part 2: The Surprise for Doctor Nim

**_Negima Neo: Time of Celebration_**

**_Part 2: The Surprise for Doctor Nim_**

Nim was quickly brought inside the school, into the university students' lab and set down for Satomi to examine. The impact broke some of his mechanical mechanisms. He still had the hunk of metal on his hand from when his ship exploded. The crash left him completely unconscious.

"Man. What in the world happened to THIS guy? He's a wreck." Satomi said, sitting down by Nim's side. Asuna looked at Nim.

"Wow. He actually survived for that long? Hmm. Wonder if that means he remembers me or Negi." Asuna thought. She then noticed Karula glancing at her.

"Asuna? Who is this? You and Negi looked like you knew him when you first saw him." she asked. Asuna stuttered and waved her arms.

"Uhhhh...m...maybe. I mean...it's not like I really KNOW him. Ya know?" Asuna nervously chuckled. Her words only seemed to make Karula more confused. Satomi examined the mechanics on his arm.

"I wonder what he's been through...to have a metal additions like these." Satomi muttered. She looked at the others.

"You guys go on back to the party. I'm gonna stay here and see if I can get this guy awake. While I'm at it, I'll give these out of date mechanical parts an upgrade." Satomi said. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. If anyone can make things better, it's definitely you Satomi." Makie said. Satomi chuckled, adjusting her lenses.

"That's true." she said. Everyone returned outside as Satomi pulled herself alongside Nim's unconscious body. As they returned, there was a giant flash radiating from out on the fields. Negi and the others hurried and saw a future Kotaro standing next to a young woman with light blue skin and blonde hair. In Kotaro's arm was a small child.

"Kotaro?" Future Asuna asked. Kotaro winked.

"Hey Asuna! Negi! Sorry I'm late. But we just had to make sure a few things were set before we came over." he said. Kotaro looked on at his future self, happy to see him. But what caught Asuna's eyes was what was in the future Kotaro's arms. It was Holly, Rose's younger sister, still a baby infant.

"Hey! Holly's here!" Rose called. Future Kotaro walked over and handed Holly to Asuna. Everyone looked at the baby's face as she slept.

"Oh...is that your kid? She's so beautiful." Flare said. Karula rubbed Holly's head.

"It's so great to see you again dearie." she said. Asuna looked at the child's face and then up to her adult self.

"Wow. So this is Rose's sister...our...d'oh!" Asuna gawked, stopping in mid sentence. As she thought about it, it made her begin blushing about her "future" with Negi. Negi glanced at her.

"Hmm? Asuna? Something wrong?" Negi asked. Asuna stuttered and waved her arms.

"N...N...No! Don't get me wrong Negi! I just...I mean she...she...oh brother!" Asuna exclaimed. Everyone just laughed as Asuna hid her face, all but Ayaka.

"I still cannot believe it. How is it that bell brains gets to be with Professor Negi? What's so special about her?" Ayaka thought. Future Asuna chuckled.

"Don't worry younger me. You'll get used to it eventually." she said. Asuna groaned and dropped to the floor, clutching her head from sheer embarrassment. Negi then looked at the woman by Kotaro's side.

"And...who are you?" Negi asked. The woman lightly bowed to Negi. She smiled, showing bright green eyes.

"Greetings Negi Springfield. My name is Princess Zefro of the Zerioan Family. I am here because I was invited to attend your grand party. I am terribly sorry for being late." she said.

**_Back in the Lab..._**

As the party continued, Satomi started by fixing the circuitry on Nim's right eye. She wore a welding mask over her face and put on her long sleeved coat before starting.

"I have to say...whoever did this guy's mechanics must be a real genius. I never seen anything like this." Satomi thought. But as she continued, Nim's other eye was starting to twitch open. He opened it merely a slit, seeing the roof of the lab above him.

"Heh? Wh...Whuh? Wh...What happened? Am I...dead?" Nim thought. His gaze slowly shifted over to Satomi. However, the moment he saw her, he fully woke and started screaming. The scream spooked Satomi as Nim rolled off the table and hit the floor. He got back up and backed away from her.

"Y...Y...YOU! What do you think you were doing? I've only got one head! You wanna do some kind of freaky...science experiment on it, you'll have to...!" Nim exclaimed. He stopped when he saw he was only seeing out of one eye.

"Hey. Where's my other eye?" Nim asked, feeling his face.

"I was doing repairs on you before you woke up. I wasn't done with your mechanical eye. Now...if you can get back on this table, I'll finish." Satomi said. Nim groaned.

"Like I need YOUR help fixing my own creation." Nim said. Satomi gasped.

"Wait. You mean...you designed all of these mechanical additions to your body? Wow. Who...What's your name again?" Satomi asked. Nim slyly grinned and rose his hand.

"My name is Doctor Nim R. Od, the most evil scientist in all the galaxies across the cosmos. I suppose I should "thank you" for doing maitenance to me. But now...I can handle myself." Nim said. He started to walk off, leaving Satomi standing in confusion. With only one eye, he blindedly walked straight into the closed door.

"D'oh. Right. Door was closed." Nim said. Even after opening it, he went stumbling across the hallway, hitting the wall next. Satomi went out to see Nim face first on the floor in the hallway.

"Listen. Your maitenance check isn't done. If I don't finish it, you'll be stumbling like this for a long time." Satomi said. Nim groaned, suddenly feeling the mechanic support on his right arm sparking as well.

"Hmm. Very well. You...make a point." Nim said.

**_Twenty Minutes Later..._**

Outside, the party was moving on as everyone was still having a good time. As Asuna was talking with the Dreadnoid Prince, she saw Jennifer and Julie rush over.

"Huh? Hey Jennifer. Hey Julie. I haven't seen you guys today. Where were you?" Asuna asked. Julie chuckled.

"We can't tell you that." Julie said. Jennifer smiled and winked.

"Yeah. You have to wait to find out." Jennifer said. As the girls rushed off, Asuna raised a brow.

"Uhhh...okay then." Asuna said. She looked back and saw Negi sitting with Nekane and his father, showing a smile on his face.

"Heh. I should've guessed." she thought. Just then, everyone noticed Satomi and Nim returning to the party. Nim looked around at all the eyes looking at him.

"What? What you looking at? Stop it!" Nim grumbled. He walked over with Satomi, stopping when he saw Asuna and Negi.

"Oh. Hey! Nim! Heh. How've you been...pal?" Asuna asked. Nim gasped and hurried to Asuna, grasping her by the head.

"We meet AGAIN Asuna Kagurazaka! You thought you got away from me last time...but I'm still alive and kicking! And now that I've got you...you can just tell that I'm back with a VENGEANCE!" Nim shouted. The others awkwardly looked on.

"Uhhh...what is he doing?" Ako asked. Asuna glared on at Nim's face.

"Yep. He hasn't forgotten. But...wait. Why?" Asuna thought. Nim looked back at Negi.

"And don't think I forgot about you ya little four eyed pipsqueak! Because of you two, I lost my entire ship!" Nim exclaimed. But suddenly, Nim looked around and saw all the others raring to attack him.

"Hey. Whoa. What's going on? Why are you all staring at me like this?" Nim asked.

"If you threaten our friends, you're preparing to challenge us ALL space man." Kuraz said. Nim stuttered and stepped away from Asuna.

"Wh...Wha? Threaten? No! I mean...who? Me?" Nim chuckled. He then bumped into Brianna.

"Ehh? Oh. I'm sorry. Wait. You...Your face looks familiar." Nim said. Asuna told Nim that Brianna was the real Anusa, the one he was "mortal enemies" with. Nim glared at her.

"Wait. YOU? YOU are the real Havenly Chronos keeper, ANUSA?" Nim asked. Brianna nodded.

"Yeah. But...not anymore. The Chronos is gone and..." Brianna said. But that stopped when Nim burst into hysterical laughing.

"No...No way! A little pipsqueak like YOU was the one keeping me out of that place for all this time? Dah ha ha ha! A little girl!" Nim laughed. But then, he stopped when he heard the Chronos was gone.

"Wait. What do you mean? The Havenly Chronos is gone?" Nim asked. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah. It wasn't even a real time machine. It was a prison Gragon made to keep Brianna as his little "pet"." Asuna said. As the others gasped, Brianna nodded.

"Yeesh. Gragon. That filthy freak's name gives me shivers." Karula said.

"Indeed. I am glad that you two have finally banished Gragon from our world. You have done the world, possibly the universe, a great favor." the prince said. Asuna chuckled, telling everyone a bit more about what happened between them and Lord Death and what they had heard.

"What? So...all this time? Gragon was a puppet?" Kuraz asked.

"Yes. Just a puppet...of Lord Death's power." Negi said. Gregor vouched for that, saying he saw it all as well. Evangeline smirked.

"Hard to believe that fool was merely a puppet to someone else. But then again, I've always figured." Evangeline said. Chachamaru glanced to her.

"But Master...you seemed surprised actually when Lord Death spoke it." she said. Evangeline groaned.

"Not now Chachamaru." she said. Suddenly, all eyes were on Nim as he was trying to sneak away quietly.

"Heh? What?" Nim asked.

"Where are you going doctor? Why not stay for the party?" Takahata asked. Nim looked around.

"What? ME? Join a party...with...with THEM? My sworn enemies? Ha! You joke!" Nim exclaimed. Just then, he could feel Asuna looking at him.

"Why not? Besides...doubt you could do anything now. You have no ship, no minions...so what's wrong with this?" Asuna asked. Nim turned to Asuna and eyed her.

"And why should I listen to the likes of you Asuna Kagurazaka?" Nim asked. Asuna pointed out that there was food, which he probably needed. She suddenly heard Nim's stomach growl.

"Hmmm. Well, maybe just for a little while." Nim grumbled, clutching his stomach.

**__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Part 3: A Time of Understanding

**_Negima Neo: Time of Celebration_**

**_Part 3: To Be Good or Be Bad? A Time for Understanding_**

As the party continued, Nim sat down at a table. He seemed to not do much but lightly stir his drink with his finger on the straw. He idly watched everyone else enjoying themselves.

"Hmph. What am I doing? I'm sitting in a party full of HEROES. Am I not evil?" Nim thought. He then saw Asuna approach with a plate of treats in her hand.

"Come on now Nim. Don't act like that. Enjoy the party why don't you?" Asuna asked. Nim angrily glared at her.

"Why not? Oh. That's right. I'm still mortal enemies with you. DUH!" Nim groaned. Asuna scoffed.

"Well, that's no reason why you can't try and "have fun" for once. I swear, are ALL bad guys like you?" Asuna asked, setting the plate down and walking off. At another table, Amna was sitting with Future Asuna and Negi, talking with the younger Negi.

"So...has anything changed at all with you? I fear that us defeating Death and Gragon in our time might have affected the future in some way." Negi asked. His older self glanced at Rose and Asuna.

"No. Not really. We haven't been affected by any of it. However, we have been worrying about something." Future Negi said. When Negi asked what could be, they all glanced at Evangeline nearby.

"Hmm? Evangeline?" Negi asked.

"Yeah. Don't you remember? The last time you all came to our time, our Evangeline still had part of Gragon's spirit trapped inside since he possessed her." Future Asuna whispered "So...does that mean YOUR Evangeline is going to have the same thing occur with her?" Negi gasped, realizing she was right.

"Oh my. I...I see now. How could I have forgotten?" Negi asked.

"And lately, we also wonder about the Karula McDowell of this time as well. Is she not evil still? She never showed up here yet." Future Negi added. Negi gulped.

"I...suppose. Oh. This doesn't make any sense. Perhaps I should ask Kuraz." Negi said. He hurried to find Kuraz, explaining what he heard to him.

"Ah. Yes. Well, we've done our best to make sure your future selves are still the way you remember them. However, things can't last forever. Eventually, our magic will wear off and time will correct itself." Kuraz said. Negi looked back at his future self.

"I just wish that the picture they live in now stays. That's all I wish." Negi thought. He then saw Nim being surrounded by the other girls from Class 2-A.

"Ehh? Hey. What are YOU looking at?" Nim exclaimed. Fei Ku stared intensly at him.

"You no look familiar. We meet before?" Fei Ku asked. Nim gawked.

"Whaddya mean? Of course we did! You little twerps were...!" Nim exclaimed, suddenly shushed by Asuna. She then yanked him away to speak directly with him.

"Hold it right there big mouth. Since the Chronos disappeared, no one except for me, Brianna and a handful of friends remember any of what happened. So don't go blabbing about it. If you do, I'll make sure you never talk AGAIN. Got it?" Asuna asked, clasping her fist. Nim glanced at the girls.

"Really? You expect me to believe that?" Nim asked. Asuna nodded. He scoffed.

"All right. Fine. I'll keep my yap shut." Nim said. Just then, he felt someone tug his arm. He turned and saw Kazumi.

"Uhhh...excuse me. But I was gonna do a really big scoop for our class yearbook about this party. And...since you're here and all, mind if I get a little interview with you? You seem new here...someone we didn't meet before but must know our professor." Kazumi said. Nim gasped.

"What? You...want to interview ME?" Nim asked. Kazumi nodded.

"Oh. Uhh...w...well, all right. If you insist." Nim said. Asuna glanced at him.

"What? Your first interview doc?" Asuna asked. Nim glared at Asuna quietly with an annoyed glare in his eye.

"Okay then. I guess the first question should be...where were you born?" Kazumi asked. Nim pulled up a chair.

"Ah. Yes. My birth place was not a pretty one. In fact, believe it or not, I'm not even from your planet." Nim said. Asuna's eyes bulged, nearly gagging herself from a drink.

"Y...You're WHAT? Then what are you?" Asuna asked.

"I guess you can say I'm an "alien" from a distant planet." Nim said. He gazed up at the sky, remembering his youth.

* * *

_On the planet that Nim was born on, his family was the rulers of their planet. His father, the King, was a cold hearted dictator that ruled with a mighty fist and an army of mechanical robot servants. As for his mother, he never truly met her. Throughout his life, Nim was rather "odd" and his father could not appreciate it._

_As Nim grew older, he started showing "small" signs of genius in him. But his father called all of the things Nim could create worthless or garbage, since nearly more than half of his creations exploded. His whole life, Nim just wanted his father to appreciate his work. But it never seemed enough for him._

_By the time Nim was the age he was now, he finally was fed up with his father and decided to revolt against his own family name. He abandoned his old name and donned a new one, "Doctor Nim R. Od". He then fled from home, traveling around other worlds to increase his knowledge of mechanical engineering. By the time Nim returned, he had created a mighty army of mechanical battle droids and battleships._

_The two sides clashed and Nim's side reigned victorious. He finally got to see his greatest desire, seeing his father acknowledging him and begging for forgiveness. However, Nim did not show pity and had his robots take his father away. After that, Nim became power crazy, wanting more in case of his father regaining the strength to overtake him. And because of that, Nim destroyed his own home planet._

_

* * *

_

"Whoa. So...that's why he was after the Chronos. Maybe all he really wanted...was to fix time so his dad could love him." Asuna thought. Kazumi was speechless.

"Whoa. That...That's heavy. And you're sure that's all true?" Kazumi asked. Nim nodded.

"Yes. And...now that I look back on it, I can't help but think of the people whose lives I affected by my deeds." Nim said. Brianna looked at Nim from afar, standing alongside Gregor and Nina. Takahata approached Nim.

"Then what will you do now doctor? What became of your father?" Takahata asked. Nim sighed.

"Unfortunately, he passed on. I had no idea why, but I felt rather glad that he was gone. My father...was a monster." Nim said. He then felt the mechanics on his eye.

"And...I guess I turned out just like him." Nim said. He groaned.

"I guess I craved more and more power...riddled with fear that my father would, someday, get his revenge on me. Whenever he sensed weakness, he jump for it like a wild lion." Nim said "Now...at the end of this road that I've taken...I'm all alone." Asuna placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Then these mechanics on your body..." Asuna asked. Nim nodded.

"Yes. They are the "scars" of my actions. It seems...too much power and knowledge...can make one deranged and power hungry." Nim said. He sighed, feeling that Asuna destroying his ship and almost killing him was fitting for a lunatic like him.

"Well, that makes us equal. Huh?" Gregor asked, walking over to Nim. When Nim asked what he meant, he showed the mechanics on his arms. They were the upgrades he received from Satomi.

"The guy who made me? He was a total jerk. All I really wanted was a chance to wipe that smirk on his face clear off. And...since I was different...the other androids that I lived with saw me as the same. I couldn't get anyone's respect." Gregor said. Nina approached Gregor and patted his side.

"Nim...I'm really sorry. That must really hurt, having to turn on your father like that." Asuna said. She saw Negi slowly approach and they looked at each other. They all but nodded before turning back to Nim.

"Hey...Dean? Do you think Mahora Academy could use a new teacher? Maybe someone for the University classes?" Asuna asked. Nim gasped.

"Wh...What?" Nim asked.

"Hmmm. Yes. Now that I think about it..." the dean said. Nim glanced between the dean and Asuna. Takahata patted Nim's shoulder.

"It's all right. Just figure this as a "point of redemption". A clean start to a new life." Takahata said. Nim was speechless.

"Wait. You...You'd do that for me? After what...we...?" Nim asked, glancing at Asuna. She gave a wink.

"I'm a forgiving kind of girl." Asuna whispered. Nim started to smile.

"Oh. W...Well, t...thank you I suppose." Nim said. The girls all cheered.

"All right! The doctor gets a happy ending too!" Fuka cheered. The cheerleaders whooped loudly and swung their pom poms. But nearby, Evangeline had gotten a sudden headache.

"Hmm? Evangeline? Are you all right?" Nagi asked.

"Master?" Chachamaru asked. Evangeline clutched her head.

"It...It's all right. I'm...I'm fine. D'oh! Not again!" Evangeline groaned. She turned away, trying to hide the expression on her face. Inside her mind, a strange red aura glowed and the eyes of Gragon appeared.

_HA HA HA! Evangeline? I'm BACK!_

Evangeline yelled and suddenly, her eyes flashed open and started to glow black. Everyone gasped.

"Wh...What the?" Kuraz exclaimed.

"No! I was afraid of this! Everyone! Get back!" Nagi exclaimed. Everyone hurried as far as they could as something made Evangeline scream. A stream of darkness surged from her mouth and took form on the ground. It took the shape of a fiery black figure with piercing red eyes.

"Wh...What is that?" Anya asked.

"I feared this. It seems after that fight with Lord Death and Gragon as a whole, Evangeline being able to age again was weakening the spell she secretly casted on herself. She feared that Gragon's soul within her would react again and break free. And now it did!" Nagi yelled. Negi and Asuna gasped.

"What? GRAGON?" they yelled. The fiery figure laughed insanely.

"That's right! HELLO again Mahora Academy! Bet'cha thought you saw the last of me! Well, since I once possessed Evangeline, she still harbored me!" the figure cackled. He eyed Negi.

"And now I want YOU! Negi Springfield!" it exclaimed. But suddenly, something else was suddenly rocketing towards the party.

"Oh geez! Now what?" Asuna asked. Everyone turned to the sky, seeing a largely armored robot flying straight for them.

"It's some kind of robot. But...what in the world?" Shade said. Nim gasped.

"No. I know that robot. It's...It's my greatest work. Titanus." Nim said. The robot landed right in front of Nim, eyeing him with glowing red eyes. It was a heavily armed mechanical fighter droid, wearing large shoulder pads and carrying a giant sword at its waist. Its red cape fluttered in the wind.

"Titanus! You...You survived! But...I don't get it. You were on board my ship when it was destroyed. You should've been destroyed along with it." Nim said. Titanus slowly approached Nim, its eyes remaining locked on Nim.

"Uhhh...what?" Nim asked. Suddenly, the robot's hand fired off and grasped him by his neck. Everyone gasped.

"GACK! Wh...What in the...? HEY!" Nim gagged. The hand pulled him back and Titanus rose Nim into the air.

"Titanus! What are...you...doing?" Nim gagged.

"Finally getting even for what you did to me...SON." it said. Nim gasped, as did everyone else. Nim struggled to break free.

"Wh...What are you talking about? Who are you?" Nim exclaimed. Titanus gazed at him.

"I...am your FATHER boy. Don't tell me you thought...I was gone for good." it said. Nim gasped.

"My...My father? No." Nim muttered.

**__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Part 4: The End of Two Nightmares

**_Negima Neo: Time of Celebration_**

**_Part 4: The End of Two Nightmares_**

Titanus stood with Nim firmly in its grasp. Nim and the machine were locked in a silent gaze at each other, mostly Nim was shocked to hear that his own creation was actually his father.

"B...But that's impossible! My father should be dead!" Nim exclaimed.

"True. His body may be dead, but his mind and will are not. While in pre-hibernation, your father took action and downloaded his memories and greatest desires into my circuitry." it said. Negi and the others gasped.

"Huh? B...But when? From what Nim told us, his dad was locked away. He couldn't have...!" Asuna gasped. Titanus turned to Asuna.

"He did it in secret." Titanus said. It faced Nim again, flashing back to the last actions of Nim's father:

* * *

_On the very same evening as Asuna and Negi's climatic battle with Doctor Nim aboard his ship, his father remained inside his prison cell. However, he had secretly collected bits and pieces of Nim's failed machines and converted them into a new memory chip. During their battle, the attacks on the ship broke the lock on the cell's door and his father escaped._

_But as the battle raged outside, the ship soon found itself slowly running out of time. The countdown to its self destruction was activated and Nim's father knew he had to act now. He rushed into the loading docks for Nim's advanced engineered machines, eventually finding Titanus, and inserted his memory chip. It overode the data Nim programmed and gave the robot a new primary objective:_

_"Find and destroy Doctor Nim R. Od to avenge the name of his father"_

_With the new program, the robot broke itself free and ejected into space, just as Nim's ship exploded, killing his father at the same time. However, unlike Class 2-A who was saved when time was altered to restore the class, Nim's ship was not caught in the time flux, making Nim's father permamently dead and keeping Nim's memories of his battle with Asuna still intact._

_

* * *

_

Everyone was stunned. Nim looked on at Titanus' cold stone glare.

"Now..."my master"...prepare to be obliterated under the orders of my NEW master...your father." it said. Titanus wrist opened up and a wrist laser emerged, preparing to fire at Nim's face.

"GAH! No!" Nim exclaimed. Negi and Asuna gasped, turning to each other in a flash.

"Negi! Do something!" Asuna cried. Negi nodded and grabbed his staff. But the second he did, the ghostly figure of Gragon slinked through everyone and rushed straight for Titanus' body.

"Not so fast metal man! Take a number if you wanna kill anyone in THIS group! They're MINE!" Gragon laughed. The ghost dove straight into Titanus and something caused it to begin short circuiting and sparking. The hand released Nim and he dropped to the ground. He started to scurry back as everyone watched in fright.

"What are they...? What's going on?" Amna exclaimed. Kuraz groaned.

"They...They're fusing together!" Brianna gasped. Titanus groaned and roared, struggling against Gragon's spirit. The robot giant clutched its head.

"SYSTEM...ER...ER...ERROR! CENTRAL SYSTEMS...BEING...OVERRIDE BY UNKNOWN...HACKER!" Titanus yelled. Gragon's voice started to blend with Titanus' and its metal plating began to darken.

"Ha! With your body and my mind...we shall do it!" Gragon laughed. Titanus roared as it was being engulfed by a sudden dark barrier forming. The giant started to grow in size, nearly doubling to the size of Mahora Academy itself.

"Oh geez..." Gregor muttered. Nina hurried to Gregor's side as the twins hid behind Kaede and Anya rushed to Negi. The prince slowly stepped back, observing the colossal monster's size. With the fusion complete, it was now twice the size of the academy and its white armor now was solid black with pulsing red marks. On the robot's face was the digitalized version of Gragon's evil glare.

"DESTROY MAHORA ACADEMY!" the giant exclaimed. Its large bellowing voice rattled the ground and blew the party decorations away in a large gust of wind.

"Holy smokes! Look at the size of that thing!" Future Asuna exclaimed. In her arms, Holly cried from fear and Rose was stunned as well.

"It's horrendous. A fusion of the part of Gragon still within Evangeline and the wicked thoughts of Nim's father...truly a creature of absolute evil. And I have a funny feeling it won't stop until it destroys us all." Nagi thought. Negi and Asuna looked on at the giant before them. It raised one arm and pointed a large laser cannon at the group.

"Gah! Look out!" Satomi yelled. The girls ran screaming as everyone hurried to avoid the blast. It tore straight through the ground and destroyed all the party decorations and food.

"Our party!" Fuka cried.

"It's gone! Poof!" Makie cried. Takahata and Shizune groaned.

"Dean! We've got to shut this oversized rust bucket down! With that kind of power, there's nothing stopping it from laying waste to the rest of the world after it gets through with us!" Takahata shouted. The laser continued to rip and tear through the ground before it stopped and the giant roared again.

"All right! You're mine tin head!" Gregor exclaimed. He came charging up the arm of the beast with his sword drawn back. But as he went halfway up, the other arm swung at Gregor and grabbed him. It quickly slammed him straight back into the ground, leaving a small crater around Gregor.

"That's it! Let's get this thing!" Asuna exclaimed. Negi nodded.

"Everyone! We have to band together to defeat this monster! If we don't, the whole world may be in grave danger." Negi said. His friends looked on with smiles on their faces.

"Of course we will help Negi. For all you've done for us, we finally get to return the favor." Kuraz said. Negi and Asuna smiled.

"Then let's go! CHARGE!" Asuna yelled. The girls drew their pactio cards and activated them simultaneously. Evangeline and Chachamaru took to the skies with the future Karula and flew towards the monster.

"Since you bothered to leave my body, here's a little "going away present" that'll remind you to never try that stunt AGAIN!" Evangeline exclaimed. She fired a barrage of ice crystals down upon its head. As they hailed down on it, the beast roared and fired lasers from its eyes, striking Karula.

"Gah! Oh yeah? Try THIS!" Karula exclaimed. She fired a barrage of laser spells alongside Evangeline's ice. But when it had enough, the creature merely roared and shattered their spells. Chachamaru hurried to catch Evangeline.

"Target locked on. Preparing counter strike." Chachamaru said. She fired multiple lasers at the beast, momentarily catching it off guard. The prince came charging with sword drawn back.

"Gragon! It's payback time!" the prince called. He took cover under everyone launching attacks overhead. The Magnificent Twelve kept the giant distracted.

"Come on! Is this all you can do Gragon?" Kuraz called. The giant snarled.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" it roared. It swung a giant arm and slammed down all the Magnificent Twelve in a single swing. Class 2-A went on the assault next.

"Hey ugly! Down here!" Yuna cried. Mana fired barrages of bullets as Amna covered her. The prince charged for the giant and swung his sword, piercing through its metal hand. It roared and swung the prince away, still clinging to his arm.

"Okay. Let's see how he...oh no." Brianna said, about to activate her powers. But suddenly, the Dreadnoid prince crashed on top of her. Rose used her powers to lift pieces of the furniture and fling them at the giant. The small chairs caught its attention. But it fired a clean laser blast at the academy and was starting to send a giant chunk of the wall down on Rose.

"AAH!" Rose exclaimed. She was too afraid to use her powers, but she was saved by her mother, diving in to catch her.

"Th...Thanks mom." she said. Future Asuna smiled. Meanwhile, Negi and Asuna rode his staff, flying around the creature in hopes of a weak spot.

"I don't see anything on this guy! Do you?" Asuna called. Negi groaned.

"There has to be a weakness to this giant. There must be." Negi thought. Just then, they both saw Doctor Nim trying to scale atop the back of the monster.

"Wha? Nim! What are you doing?" Asuna cried.

"I built this traitorous soup can! So...I know how I can shut it off! By hitting...the self destruct button on its back!" Nim exclaimed. Once he had enough ground to stand, Nim went on the charge.

"Doctor! No!" Negi called. However, the giant was aware of what Nim was doing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF MY BACK!" it yelled. It started to frantically swing its body around, trying to throw Nim off. But Negi unleashed a barrage of light arrows at it, catching its attention on him.

"Hey stupid! Who do you really want? Us or Nim?" Asuna called. The robot growled.

"WHO DO YOU THINK? I WANT YOU!" Gragon's voice yelled. But suddenly, Titanus' voice started to be heard, fighting against Gragon.

"Stay out of my systems! I have but one goal, the total destruction of Doctor Nim R. Od! Don't interfere!" Titanus yelled. Gragon growled.

"You fool! Without me, you're a pathetic rust bucket! Help me kill Negi Springfield...and THEN we'll get this "Nim" guy of yours!" Gragon shouted. They continued to fight, unaware that Nim had finally reached the panel on its back. He hurried to get it open and found the self destruct button.

"I never thought I would do this...but I'm glad I did now!" Nim exclaimed. But as he was about to press it, he could hear his father's words echo through his mind as well as his own previous actions.

_You foolish little troll. You'll never amount to anything in my eyes with these...childish toys._

_Am I NOT Evil?_

_I will get you for this Asuna Kagurazaka! I swear it!_

_You're not my son. Anyone with a twisted sense like you does not deserve my place on the throne._

_Shut up father! You never appreciated me! So now...watch as I become the most powerful mad scientist...in the WORLD!_

Nim was now struggling between pressing the button or letting his evil cravings loose again. But after fighting long enough, Nim hit the button.

"I'm not that Nim anymore!" Nim shouted. The button was pressed and a countdown appeared on the giant's chest.

"What? NO! You dolt! He hit the self destruct button!" Gragon cried. Suddenly, it saw a giant bubble barrier surrounding itself. The casters were Negi, Nagi, Takahata, Kuraz, Evangeline and Anya.

"This is it Gragon! We got rid of your body before, now to take care of this little bit of you that's left!" Negi called. The giant gasped and roared.

"No! Let me out of here!" Gragon exclaimed. The timer was on five seconds when Anya realized Nim was still inside.

"Ack! Nim's in the bubble too!" Anya cried. Everyone gasped.

"Nim! Look out!" Asuna exclaimed. But Nim looked to everyone aboard the giant's back.

"Thanks everyone. You...managed to change this mad doctor's heart...for the better. Now I'll finish what I started..." Nim said. As the timer hit 0, the giant began flashing and surges of light fired from its eyes and mouth. The explosion caused by its destruction was enormous, strong enough to break the barrier but was mostly surpressed from causing any damage. Parts of Titanus' body flew everywhere, crashing down to the ground. Its head landed by Negi's feet.

"Nim!" Negi exclaimed. He and Asuna hurried to the explosion site, but they only found Nim's mechanical right arm among the debris.

"No. The doc...he...he's gone." Asuna said. Everyone fell silent, looking away with anguish in their faces. Rose cried into her mother's leg as Brianna shed a tear as well.

"He didn't deserve any of this. He never did." Brianna muttered. Asuna picked up Nim's arm and looked at it, remembering the doctor's ambitions when they first met.

"Nim...I hope you're at peace." Asuna thought "That's all you need...right now." But just then, Negi heard something that sounded like screaming.

"Wait. Do...Do you hear that?" Negi asked. The two of them looked up and gasped, seeing something speeding at them like a torpedo. They stepped aside as it came crash landing down head first. As the smoke cleared, they saw it appeared to be a human shaped body.

"Huh?" Makie asked. It was Nim, struggling to pull his head from the ground.

"Uhh...excuse me! Can anyone help! I feel short armed!" Nim cried. Asuna gasped.

"Nim! He's all right!" she cried. Everyone started cheering as Asuna hurried to yank Nim out from the dirt. He gagged and spit the dirt from his mouth.

"Nim! I...I don't understand! I thought you were...!" Negi gasped. But then, he looked back to Nagi, cockily looking away whistling.

"Father...he must've ejected Nim at the last second." Negi thought. Asuna gave Nim his arm back, apologizing for the damage to it.

"Ehh...I'll fix it...somehow." Nim said. Just then, he saw the others starting to gather around him.

"Why not let us help? A little maitenance work would do the job." Satomi said.

"Yeah. And that was a killer dive you did. Ever thought about gymnastics?" Makie asked.

"Are you kidding? With a brain like his, he should be at the University classes!" Haruna shouted. Nim saw everyone talking to him, showing no signs of hate or regret. It would seem that Nim now had new friends, Class 2-A and their friends. Asuna patted Nim's shoulder when she saw a light smile on his face.

"Hey doc...you okay?" Asuna asked "Is that a...real smile I see?"

**_Later that Day..._**

Combining their magic together, Negi and Nagi were able to restore the party to what it was before Titanus attacked. As they finished, Kuraz approached Negi.

"Well Negi, I think the time has finally come. You have truly banished the rest of that twisted monster Gragon from this world. So I think it is safe to let time heal itself for your future selves." Kuraz said. Negi looked on at himself, Asuna and Rose.

"Well, if you believe it's for the best. Are you all right with this?" Negi asked. Their future selves nodded.

"Okay then. Hopefully there won't be many changes." Negi said. Kuraz nodded and he joined together with the Magnificent Twelve. They released their magic hold on the future couple, shown by glitter floating around them. Time was beginning to correct itself, adjusting to the fact that Gragon was gone from their story.

"Please don't let there be any big changes...please no big changes..." Asuna thought, grasping her hands. As the magic was completely removed and time fixed itself accurately, everyone still saw Future Negi, Asuna, Rose, Holly and Grace.

"Huh? Hey! We're...We're all still here!" Rose called. Grace looked at Negi's family and laughed.

"Yeah! It's true! I guess the future's not that different after all!" Grace exclaimed. She also noticed the future Karula still by Evangeline.

"Do you feel different at all?" Evangeline asked. Karula shook her head.

"I...don't think so." she said. But everything ended abruptly when the future Kotaro checked himself out. In his pocket, he found a new wedding picture folded up. But the image shocked him, seeing himself next to Natsumi instead.

"Whuh? I...I'm married to Natsumi now?" Kotaro exclaimed. Everyone gasped from shock, the sheer surprise caused the past Kotaro and Natsumi to faint. Kotaro groaned as Nagi patted his shoulder.

"Congrats there. Guess there wasn't any "serious" changes after all." Nagi said. He started to laugh, as did the others when they joined in. Future Kotaro groaned and scratched his head frantically.

"Oh man!" Kotaro exclaimed. Just then, the older Asuna remembered her family picture was brought with them. She took it out and looked at it. The picture now showed an older Negi, Asuna, Nagi, Kotaro, Natsumi, Rose, Grace, Gregor, Nina, Nekane and Anya.

"Things really turned out...for the better." she muttered as she slipped the photo back.

**_- THE END -_**


	5. Part 5: Epilogue : The Future is Bright

**__****_Negima Neo: Time of Celebration_**

**_Epilogue: The Future is Bright_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_: Epilogue 1 - Negi & Asuna - Family to Be :_**

_Thanks to time being able to heal itself, Negi and Asuna's family remains unharmed. Only a few tiny changes have befallen the family in terms of meeting. While Rose and Grace are students of Mahora Academy and Negi remains its new dean, Rose does not learn of Negi's magic until he willingly shares it with her shortly after she is adopted into the family. She still learns from Evangeline and Negi in the future as well, holding onto her powers of psychokinesis. Holly was also born the same time she was in the previous timeline._

_It is surely safe to say that this family will never change for many years to come._

_

* * *

_

**_: Epilogue 2 - Kotaro & Natsumi - Unbelievable Lovers :_**

_No one could ever truly see this coming. Because of time correcting itself because of Gragon's complete demise before his attack in the future, some strange events befallen Kotaro as he is now wed to Natsumi of Class 2-A instead of Madoka. While Kotaro has yet to figure out HOW this happened, it seems that he does not mind for right now and would rather not know._

_In the future, Kotaro and Natsumi share a home with Negi and Asuna's family, living as a joined family with Evangeline and Chachamaru as well._

_

* * *

_

**_: Epilogue 3 - Evangeline & Karula - Sisters Together :_**

_Nothing has truly changed between Evangeline and her sister Karula. But thanks to events befalling the evil vampire since her battle with Lord Death, Evangeline's curse as a vampire has weakened and she now begins to age again, officially becoming a teenager prior to the battle's end. So she is now mostly older than she was in the original timeline when meeting Rose. She also still has Julie and Jennifer at her side in this new future, still finally freed from Nagi's curse as a kinder person._

_As for Karula, we have yet to seen how events with Nim and Titanus have affected her, but it would seem that nothing is holding Karula back from going to Mahora and seeking her sister. We will have to see what happens next._

_

* * *

_

**_: Epilogue 4 - Brianna & Gregor - Class 2-A's Friends :_**

_With their new additions to Class 2-A, Brianna and Gregor have seemingly become apart of Negi and Asuna's future family by unknown means, but it seems that the future Asuna keeps it secret from the older Negi, possibly to keep it secret from him until they return. It also appears that Gregor and Nina have had new mechanical bodies built by Lingshen and Satomi so they can seemingly "age" with their friends._

_

* * *

_

**_: Epilogue 5 - Nekane, Anya & Nagi - Negi's Family United :_**

_In the last future, we saw the likes of Nekane and Nagi as apart of Negi's future family. But now there is a new addition as well, his childhood friend Anya Cocolova. While Nekane still moved into Japan to stay with Negi and Nagi having finally joined with Evangeline, Anya has yet to have any major changes to her life._

_As of the new future timeline, Anya is a young woman who works as Nekane's assistant and substitute teacher for the younger children at Mahora Academy. And it would seem that Anya's wish for a larger chest has come to fruition, being about the same as Nekane._

_

* * *

_

**_: Epilogue 6 - Doctor Nim R. Od - Villain No More :_**

_Originally doomed to a future of orbiting space on his asteroid prison, fate changed for the maniacal doctor as his asteroid brought him to Mahora. And because of the feelings shared with him by Class 2-A, he has seeked a new life for this oncen evil madman. He gains a job as a new addition to the University classes of Mahora's teacher faculty before moving on to becoming the owner of the "Nim Industries", hoping to improve the world with robotics._

_

* * *

_

**_: A New Horizon - What Lurks in the Darkness :_**

_However, not all seems peaceful for Negi and Asuna while on this path to a new future. Deep within a world which its sky is completely darkened in pitch black, a new threat is beginning to stir. We bring you to an blockade of strange men in black armor suits pointing rifles ahead of them. Standing nearby was the commander of this blockade and behind them was a large portal, the only way out of this forsaken world._

_"Keep your eyes peeled men. That psycho will show. No doubt about that." the commander said. Everyone seemed riddled with fear as they waited for their target. But suddenly, the commander saw him approach. _

_"So...he finally shows." he thought. Up ahead of them, everyone sees a dark skinned boy with blood red hair and glowing red eyes looking on at them. Around his neck was a black cape, torn at the tips. He also wore black and white replicas of Professor Negi's first attire. His face bears a fiendish resemblance to Negi as well. At his side is a darker version of Asuna, bearing ruby red hair instead of orange._

_"The time has come..." the Negi look-a-like mutters. The commander growls as the Negi copy flashes large claws under his cloak._

_"Now men! OPEN FIRE!" the commander yells. But as the firing begins, the Negi copy smirks with a sinister grin and charges for them like a wild beast on the hunt..._

**_WHAT AWAITS NEGI AND ASUNA? WHO IS THE "DARK NEGI"?_**


End file.
